Evandar Lionhart and the Staff of Thanatos
by Headmaster Evandar Lionhart
Summary: This is the story of a gifted young wizard known as Evandar. Evan is eleven years old, and it is now time for the Romanian wizard to go to school. He shall face mysetrious teachers, bullying students, and magic said to reverse death itself. Durmstrang Fic


_Hello readers, and welcome to the start of what I hope will be a long and exciting adventure. If you are one of those people who like adventure fics, or fics with original characters this story should suit you fine. It is my hope for this one chapter to grow into a seven book fanseries, with a few possible one-shots. Reviews would be much appreciated._

**A Wizarding Boy**

Evandar Lionhart stared out of the library window. He could see his family's quidditch pitch perfectly, and he could also see a group of children zooming around it. They didn't seem to be playing a real game, Evan's father would never let them play quidditch without supervision. They were just playing Chasers and Keeper. Evandar stared jealously at his best friend Zach, better known as Frizz for his untamable hair. Zack was catching every ball that came towards his hoops. He watched in silence as his brother Apollo and his cousin tossed the ball back and forth, trying to confuse Frizz. In the end Eight year old Selene threw the ball, but Frizz knocked it back with the tail of his broom.

Evan Lionhart turned his attention back to the book in front of him. He knew that he was supposed to be studying, but he yearned for some quidditch. No one was forcing him to study though; it was just what he did. Usually he would find a balance between study and play, but not now. His first day of school was fast approaching, and now was not the time for slacking off.

Once again the boy focused in on his rather interesting book, Intermediate Transfiguration. Those individuals who did not know him would have thought that this was way too advanced for a boy who hadn't even started school yet. Those people would be known as ignorant. He was trying for the fifth or sixth time now to turn a mouse into a bird. This was the first time he had ever attempted animate-to-animate transfiguration, and so far it was not going well. His mouse had wings, and a beak, but also had paws and a tail. He cast his undoing charm and watched the creature return to its regular form.

The young wizard focused on the image of a bird. He readied himself magically, and with the swish of his wand said, "Avi Transtuli" in a commanding tone. His wand trembled, smoke came out of the end, and the mouse exploded. Evan's wand began to heat up, and he quickly dropped it with a loud, "OW!"

"Don't worry, it's probably just that toy wand." came the voice of Gladus Firestone.

Evan turned around swiftly to see the beautiful Gladus standing over him. She was wearing a brown and silver shirt, with a long brown skirt, and brown high heels. Her hair was in a tight round bun, and with a brown stick like thing going through it. Her brown hair was always lovely no matter what style it was in, and she brought the sweet scent of brown sugar with her.

"Hi Gladus," replied the young man, try not to stutter at the sight of the beautiful woman. "I think I have reached the magical limits of these practice wands, but daddy is supposed to take me shopping soon so it doesn't matter."

Gladus just smiled at him. She was the only permanent female fixture in his life. Some people would have just seen her as the help, but she was so much more. Gladus served as the Lionhart family librarian, cook, maid, nanny, accountant, and assistant. Of course she had help from a cast of house elves, but the family loved her nonetheless.

"Well Evan, that's sort of what I came up here to tell you. Your father is meeting with the International Confederation of Wizards in America. He is supposed to be their all week, so I will be taking you to get your school supplies." Gladus sounded sympathetic, but she smiled a radiant smile, hoping to keep Evan happy.

Evan was slightly disappointed, but he was not surprised. He was hoping to have some alone time with his father. That sort of thing is hard to come by when your dad is head of the most powerful: and rich; family in all of the Eastern Europe Wizarding Alliance, had six children, ran a town, and was the Head of the Department for Internal Justice. He smiled a lack luster smile, slamming his book closed at the same time.

"Sounds like fun Gladus!" the young heir said to his nanny. He reached underneath his chair and grabbed his fabrication of a wand. "I assume that he has enlarged our budget since he is missing this momentous occasion."

Gladus just continued to smile at Evan's sarcastic humor. "Yes he has Evan. You know have 750 galleons to shop with. Much more than any eleven year old needs I dare say. I think you may be receiving more than some peoples salary just for a shopping trip." Gladus looked at him smugly.

Evan knew that she didn't even make that she was one of those people. It wasn't like she wasn't happy with her job though, she was also given extra allowances and presents from her boss and his children. She loved the job truthfully, and all of the benefits that came with it.

"What in the world does he expect me to buy a house?!" exclaimed Evan in surprise.

"You are supposed to be buying a wand, a broom, a cauldron, potion supplies, alchemy supplies, a pet, textbooks, new luxury robes, books for your leisure, a quidditch set for your siblings, pens, a new trunk (I will do the enchanting myself), furniture for your suit at Durmstrang and anything else you can afford."

Evan just shrugged his shoulders, but on the inside he was excited. He knew that he and his brothers were spoiled, but he was moving past toys and old library books to real adult items. Than he caught wind of one of the items on the list. "What do you mean by suite Gladus?"

"Well your father says that he has a suite for yoou, and anyone else, to stay in. I don't know much about myself. I have heard rumors of rooms that turn into whatever you wish for at Durmstrang, but I never heard someone say that they had seen it."

Evandar just nodded his head, and then decided to ask a question. "Gladus, since your taking me can Fizz come along?"

"Yes he can come, as long as my niece can come as well?"

"Okay!" said Evandar excitedly. He ran out of the library in a rush, leaving Gladus to clean up his books. The housekeeper looked at the spot where her charge had just been and shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Evandar ran down the last bit of steps, his electric blue t-shirt hanging on loosely. He made his way over to the broom cupboard, and grabbed his Comet 260. He jumped on it as the front hall doors to magically opened themselves.

He shot off into the air towards a circle of kids around his age. He could hear yelling, but none of it made any sense to him.

The Doxy brothers, five boys who lived in Lion's Roar were yelling and screaming at Frizz and the rest of the Lionhart kids. Frizz looked quite scared, and was rather quiet. Evan's little brother Aaron was anything but quiet. He was yelling right back at the oldest Doxy twins. They were twelve year olds, and had already started at Durmstrang. Eleven year old Baphomet Doxy was waving around balled up fists as if he was going to punch someone.

Then the group of kids descended to the ground, forcing Evan to redirect himself. The girls all backed away from the boys who were all furiously yelling. Just as Evan was dismounting with in the group, and right before he could ask what was going on. He heard the words.

"Petrificus Totalus"

One of the twins had hit Frizz right in the chest with a curse. His body became stiff and rigid just as he was pulling out his own toy wand. The younger boys who did not even have toy wands ran out of the way, but the three oldest Doxy boys hurled minor jinxes and hexes at the young Lionharts.

Evan pointed his wand at his bestfriends and yelled "Ennervate!" at the top of his lungs. Fizz woke up with a jolt, and grabbed his wand and held it at the brothers.

All three Doxy boys pointed their wands at Evan, and casted.

"Furnunculus!"

"Pungo!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

As the multi colored spells came towards him Evan pointed his wand and yelled.

"Protego!"

The jinxes slid past Evan's shield, and disappeared into the air. The Doxy brothers looked shocked, but Frizz didn't. Frizz was the first to counter-attack, and then his best friend followed suite.

"Rictumsempra!"

"Confringo!"

Frizz's red spell met Baphomet's face, unfortunately so did Evan's. Baphomet was lifted off of his feet by Evan's jinx and flew back several feet. Once he landed he began to laugh uncontrollably. The younger boys had begun to fight as well. Aaron, Apollo, and Adonis Lionhart were all taking on the other two Doxy boys. They were punching, kicking, biting, and scratching like a bunch of muggle kids. Samson and Jebediah had their toy wands out, but looked too confused to do anything with them. The two brothers were not very smart, and seemed to be befuddled by the quick turn of events.

A girls voiced rang out in the distance. It was Laia Doxy, and she was running towards the fray at full speed, her wand in hand. The twins were readying themselves for their next assault, but Frizz and Evan were more than prepared to take them on.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

Frizz jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the blue disarming jinx. He could feel the spell whiz pass his ear. Evandar used his wand to knock the curse thrown at him to the ground. He then swished his wand towards Baphomet, who was starting to get up.

"Incarcerous!"

Green, vine-like ropes shot out of Evan's toy wand and Baphomet was covered by them. The young boy struggled to get free, but to no avail. Jeremiah and Samson seemed to grab hold of the situation. Although it had taken them awhile, they pointed their wands and attacked. Frizz did the same, choosing to jinx the other twin.

"Furnunculus!"

"Tarantallegra!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

One of the twins fell to the ground after being hit by two hexes at once. The other twins legs were locked together and he fell backwards. The young boys were still brawling like baboons. Someone was trying loudly, and Aaron's t-shirt was ripped. Laia finally came within dueling reach, and she cast her wand at Frizz.

"Stupefy!"

Frizz was hit in the face, and was knocked out cold. Two more of the spells were sent, and Samson and Jebediah were out as well. Then both Laia and Evan sent the same spell at one another.

"Stupefy!"

Their stunning spells hit each other, and fizzled out. Laia was blinded by the flash of the spells, and she left herself wide open.

"Stupefy!"

Laia was down and out, Evan had defeated a Fourth year. The younger Doxy boys were making a break for it and the Lionharts were celebrating as if they had one a quidditch match. Evan quickly enervated his best friend and his cousins, and then hopped on his broom. He knew that that old hag Mrs. Doxy would be their soon and that she would be angry. Frizz seemed to understand, and hopped on his broom as well. The partners pushed off the ground and began to fly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the boys flew, Evan couldn't help but gaze over at Frizz. He was riding a Shooting Star, one of the cheapest brooms on the market, and yet he was still a better flier than him. He knew Frizz wanted a newer model, but his parents couldn't afford one.

"I can't believe you beat Laia in a duel! Usually when she shows up we loose, but you won. I so wish I could duel like you."

Evan just shrugged is cool shrug, keeping a level head. He was used to that type of praise from Fizz. His best friend sort of worshipped him. Truthfully Evan was excited too, but his level of coolness prevented him from showing it.

The two friends flew across Lion's Roar until they reached the forest. It was still green, but they both knew it wasn't long before that would change. Of course it would never snow in Lion's Roar, or even get cold for that matter. Evan's father ran this town, and he was particularly gifted at atmospheric charms. The town was protected by a temperature shield and a snow shield.

The friend pulled to their favorite spot. To the naked eye the place where the boys landed looked like nothing more than an old, dead, decaying elm tree, but things weren't as they seemed. Evan was the one to grab the knot on the tree, and speak the secret word. "Swiftpaw."

The dead tree opened up in the center to reveal a magical room. On one end there was a small waterfall trickling into a pool sized water hole. On the other side were wooden cabinets filled with random books that Evan, and sometimes Fizz, found interesting. There were a bunch of joke products in one corner, which happened to belong to Fizz,and a broom rack, and two twin beds. There was also a sofa in the room.

"Guess what!" said Evandar to his best friend.

"What?" said Frizz in a lack luster tone of voice. He hated guessing games, and Evan knew this.

Evan rolled his eyes and smiled. Frizz was just too impatient for a silly thing like guessing games, so Evan just said. "We're going to Romanov Square tomorrow so we can pick up our school supplies. Gladus is taking us." Frizz smiled.

The hyper active boy's smile was huge, and Evan could see the signs of a happy fit coming on. "This is so sweet! We get to get all of or supplies, and pets, and wands together. And we get to go with Gladus who is totally hot! I can't wait. I hear there is a..." Fizz just went on and on, ranting about the awesomeness of the trip and how beautiful Gladus was. Evan just nodded his head. This was the other reason Zack was called Fizz.

"Zachary! How much candy have you eaten today?" said Evan trying to look and sound like Fizz's mother.

Fizz just forwned at the use of his real name. "You know my mod doesn't call me by my name, so why do you always do that?"

"Gets your attention." said Evan shortly. "Anyway, Gladus is supposed to be bringing her niece. She's supposed to be our but I have never met her.

The boys spent the rest of their hide out time playing exploding snaps and wizard's chess. After losing five rounds of chest Frizz remembered to show Evan his new book. It was given to him by one of his uncles. The book was called Hilarious Jinxes & Hexes and Their Uses. They decided to take a look at the book, and found many spells that they liked. They decided to try them on one another, and then undo them. They found that their wands could not manage the more advanced magic, and barely the intermediate magic. This didn't matter much to Frizz though, who wouldn't be able to do these levels with a regular wand. After awhile the boys had an all out duel using what they had learned from the book. Frizz lost this as well, not being able to use a shield charm.

After having so much fun the boys went on home as the sun went down. Evan was scolded by Gladus for the duel that he had with the Doxys. And Gladus even made him promise that he wouldn't do it again. She threatened to take away the wand he hadn't even bought yet. As Evan laid down in his bed he decided it hand been a good day. He hoped that tomorrow would be even better.

_I hoped that you have enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews keep a writer motivated, so if you wish to see a new chapter then review!. I will post anyway, but positive and negative reviews will encourage me to write faster. The fact that school is about to start may also slow me down a bit._


End file.
